Eternal Love
by neecy4life
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live hr father little does she know moving there she will learn about love lust hate and everything supernatural. First story not good with summaries please read hope you like


(I don't own twilight)

My first Fanfic story hope you enjoy

* * *

Eternal Love

CH 1

Growing up kids are taught that monster's are not real, well for most that's true for me. Monsters are real and very much alive, my name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm 17 years old and this is my story.. the one who i thought was my prince charming ended up being a true monster.

Living with my mom Rene has always been an adventure there was never a dull moment, I had to learn how to cook at a very young age cause she couldn't cook for the life of her. She was always burning everything and starting fires. My mom loved me dearly, that I know. It's just she such a ditz, very flighty and just plain all over the place. She would forget to pay the bills and just go on all these crazy adventures that were, in my opinion, dangerous. Every time i would say something she would say i was too serious and that i should loosen up and enjoy life. I never truly understood what she meant. I've always been one to be extra careful with everything I did, I never took chances. I was always afraid.. Always the wallflower.

Renee met Phil and he's a great guy, a baseball player and is always traveling. Mom misses him and the guilt is eating me up. Because of me, she cant go with him. So I've decided to go live with my dad, Charlie Swan. He lives in a small town called Forks. It's always raining and dreary there. When I was little i would go and visit him during the summer. As i got older my visits lessened and Charlie would have to come and see me instead so you could imagine his excitement when i called him asking if i can live with him.

My mom asked me if i really wanted to go, i knew even though she would say she loved me living with her, she was missing Phil too much. So here i go heading to the airport ready to start a new chapter in my life. My mom crying saying how she's going to miss me hugging me constantly, Phil gives me a great hug letting me know if i need anything not to hesitate to let him know.

"I'll definitely call you and email every chance i get thanks for everything mom you know I'm gonna be fine with dad dont worry so much mom".

Mom just laughs. "you know i will always worry about you Bella you're my little girl no matter how old you get, don't forget call me everyday if you can't then email me ok? and say hi to Charlie for me ok? I Love you Bella."

I hear the announcement to board, i give them another round of hugs and board the plane. Now as i sit in my seat and look out the window i can't help but wonder what new adventures awaits me in forks.

I didn't realize i fell asleep cause next thing i know i hear that the plane is about to land at Seattle. I start feeling anxious knowing that it's cause of me that my dad hasn't seen me and has missed out on so much of my life. I hope he isn't mad at me now that I'm here, I'm going to make sure I spend as much time with him and getting to know him and vice versa.

Finally getting past the crowd I get my luggage and head out. I see Charlie waiting with a big sign and a smile on his face from ear to ear, he hasn't changed since my last visit here just a few grays and wrinkles. I run up to him giving him the biggest hug ever.

"I've missed you Dad! I'm sorry for not visiting enough, how have you been?" I asked before piling him up with more questions. "Are you sure it's ok for me to live with you? I'm not cramping your style am I?"

My dad just started laughing "No bells you not cramping my style. I've got no style to cramp." he says smiling the whole time.

"Alright kid let's head on home, hope you like your room. I had a friend's daughter help pick out the colors and things you might need, after we can head over to the diner and celebrate if you want that is." He explained.

"Sounds perfect dad, can't wait I'm starving! Airplane food is just gross I don't know how some people can stomach it."

We laugh and talk about everything that's been going on since my last visit I told him Renee says hi he laughs and asks if she's still her same crazy self.

"yeah, she's still the same. Thankfully Phil is there now to watch her." I explain laughing as I think about my mom and her crazy antics.

As we get to the car, he looked towards me.

"I don't know if you remember him, but Jacob is dying to see you. I figure we can go to the res and visit him and Billy if you want".

I gave him a bright smile as I remember my best friend.

"Sure dad, that would be great. I think I remember him. We used to play in the mud making mud pies and putting mud on our heads."

it would be great to see Jacob again and connect with him. I always had so much fun visiting with him and his family. His mom, Sara, would always let me help bake goodies and never got mad if Jacob and I came in the house covered in mud.

We drove off in the cruiser in comfortable silence. That's one thing I loved about Charlie he doesn't hover, I was so deep in thought I didn't realize we made it home. As he turns in the driveway, I see a tall dark skinned boy or man.. I can't be sure. he's gotta be like seven feet or something with muscles bigger than me.

(in this story Jacob phased already)

"wow I wonder who that could be" I mumbled as I'm getting out of the car.

Dad just starts shaking his head. "boy just couldn't wait till tomorrow." and starts laughing as he gets out of the car.

"Hey Jake just couldn't wait till tomorrow huh?" He started. "where's your Dad? did you just rush down here without him?"

Jake starts laughing. "Hey Charlie. Yeah.. you know I've never been patient man."

my dad just started laughing and told me since I couldn't sit still that I should just head this way and wait.

Wow..so this is Jacob holy crow he's huge! what is Billy feeding him?! It's crazy to remember the last time I saw Jake. He was this skinny little kid and he's a year younger than me, 16 years old.. But one look and you would think he's 24 or something.

as I start walking up Jake walks up to me and pulls me in to a bone crushing hug. The first thing I notice is that his temperature is way too high for him and I feel like he's squeezing me to death.

"Jacob.. c-can't breathe." I say trying to laugh.

he laughs saying sorry. "sorry Bells forgot how small and fragile you are"

"yea yea yea keep laughing I'm not small and fragile you are just freakishly huge, you know steroids are bad for you, just saying"

we all start to laugh as we head inside, I go straight up to my room and see it. doesn't look bad at all, the sheets are nice purple color the walls as well. an old rocking chair is by the window a desk with an old school computer, hopefully the internet isn't old school. overall the room is nice medium size, the downside is there's only one bathroom but I'll live, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Jake was standing by the door.

"hey Bells everything ok? Charlie's been calling your name for the past ten minutes to see if you were ready to go eat. I told him I'd come up and see if you were ok"

"Yeah I'm ok, just lost in thought let's go eat I'm starving" I say as I felt my stomach growl.

I had a blast at the diner with Charlie and Jake reminiscing about the summers spent here when I was little. It's good I was able to reconnect with Jake he's always been a happy kid always smiling… guess some things never change.

We make it home, and Charlie heads straight for the TV to watch his baseball game while Jake and I head to my bedroom to chill

"so what've you been up to Jake? how's everything been in La Push" I ask curiously.

Jake sits in the rocking chair smiling at me. "Nothing much just school and home. I sometimes do some tribal work with a few guys but that's about it, not much to do at the res. Speaking of, wanna come down tomorrow night? we're having a bonfire welcoming you back. It'll be fun you can meet everyone there and we'll have tons of food too so what do you say, will you go?"

'Hmm should I go or just stay home with Charlie?'

I nod with a smile. "yeah I'll go, sounds like fun. should I bring anything food, drinks, let me know I wanna help too." I asked eagerly.

Jake just laughs at my enthusiasm and says I don't have to, but food is always welcomed. I guess they eat a lot at the res. Time went by way too fast when I realized it was almost midnight. Jake had left giving me another bone crushing hug.

'one of these days he's gonna break something hugging me like that..' I think while laughing. I get myself together for bed do my nightly routine and just zonked out as soon as my head touched my pillow.

The morning comes way too soon for my liking, my alarm starts going off disrupting my well needed sleep. I thank every deity out there That today was Saturday, as I layed in bed, I kept wondering why did my alarm go off in the first place.. I start shaking my head and smacking the alarm off.

I get up and start my morning routine hoping Charlie didn't try to be nice and cook breakfast. Even though everyone in forks and La Push knows he can't cook, he still tries, after about an hour I'm done with everything and headed downstairs to start breakfast. As I'm heading down I hear another voice aside from Dad's voice.. sounds like Jake's as soon as I walk in the kitchen, I see Dad trying to cook and Jake laughing at the mess and burnt pancakes.

"Dad you know better than to try and cook let me take over before you burn the house down". I say with a laugh.

"Sorry kiddo I just wanted to do something nice for you this morning I guess I'll just leave the cooking to you bells" He admitted with a small smile.

Aww I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "thanks Dad I appreciate it, just go sit down and relax while Jacob and I take over breakfast duty and clean this up"

Jake looked at me with confusion. "Why do I have to help with the cleaning Bells?! I didn't do it! I just got here!"

"Because you just sat there and watched Dad make a mess laughing the whole entire time. So if you wanna eat some delicious food, you are going to have to help or you could just sit there and watch us eat everything while you get nothing, what's it going to be hmm Jake?"

The look on his face was priceless he looked like someone stole his favorite toy. all I could do was turn around so he wouldn't see me laughing gosh I haven't laughed this much in a long time it's great to be back here with Jake and dad.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning and getting everything ready for the bonfire tonight, I made a few deserts to take since jacob said food is always welcome. I made brownies, apple and cherry pies as well as banoffee pie. That should be enough desserts, Jacob said it should be and not for me to worry, yeah easy for him to say. I don't remember some of the people from the res since it's been so long i'm kinda nervous.

"Hey dad Jacob and I are leaving I promise I won't be out too late" I tell him as I head upstairs to change.

everything is done, i'm dressed in a simple jeans and sweater since its cold out. Soon we're heading out driving to first beach where the bonfire is gonna be. We park close to the beach and begin taking the food to the table. jacob and I were talking and laughing the whole way, by the time we put the food on the table, i don't feel so nervous and just enjoy the evening.

"Hey everyone this is Charlie's daughter Isabella but she likes to be called bella." Jake started, he looked towards me. "bella from left to right we have Sam Uley his girl Emily Young, Jarod Cameron,Paul Lahote, I don't know if you remember them here's Embry Call and Quil Ateara and that's Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah."

As I look at each person as he says their names, as soon as he says Jarod's name i felt like i couldn't look away.. i was mesmerized looking at his piercing green eyes with a bit of yellow specks around the green. I started blushing when i realized I was staring as i looked away, I felt the need to look back at Jarod but shaking my head, I continue as Jacob continues the introductions when he says Paul's name again, I look up into the most gorgeous dark brown eyes with a little tint of yellow the way he looks at me with such intensity it's hard to look away.

What is the matter with me? sheesh one would think i've never seen a guy before.. don't get me wrong they are gorgeous but still, they are going to think i'm crazy or creepy if I keep staring. After introductions, the boys all go and start a football game and the girls all come and welcome me to the group.

they all seemed really nice and beautiful Emily is the oldest of the group of girls she had beautiful black thick hair olive skin dark brown eyes she had scars on her right side of her face but it didn't diminish her beauty I was told it was from a bear attack before coming here and to not stare so much, Kim has short black hair light brown eyes, Leah was tall statuesque muscular but not overly so she had her hair cut short which shaped nicely to her face making it more pronounced.

"So how are you settling down here in forks?" asked Emily as we sat around the fire.

"so far so good just nervous.. I start school on Monday and I hate being the center of attention, and with school being such a small year I can imagine all the stares I'm going to be getting, especially being the Chief of police's daughter. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself by falling or something".

They start laughing as I come up with all types of scenarios to embarrass myself on the first day of school, all in all it was a great night. I kept glancing at the guys playing football and just having fun but I stared particularly to a certain two guys and when I looked I caught them looking back as well, I would start blushing for getting caught staring.

The boys stopped playing as soon as their stomach grumbled, they began running straight for the food. One would think they haven't eaten in days.

"hold on boys you know the rules, ladies first. come on Bella, you better eat before these animals eat it all" she says laughing as the boys whine and complain.

Us girls grab our plates and just sit back and enjoy the banter between each other as I'm eating I realize Jacob coming to sit next to me a plate stacked so high I wonder how he can eat all that,

"Hey bells enjoying the bonfire?"

"Yea everyone is really great I haven't laughed this much before I'm glad you invited me thanks".

Jacob laughs saying he's glad and that there's more to come, his dad is going to tell us the stories of his tribe and how cool they are. As he tells me this, everyone settles down while I see Billy wheel himself close to the fire and begins his story a story that until today I always thought as myths and legends but how little did I know this night would change my life forever...

* * *

Beta: Izzytheintrovertedhedgehog


End file.
